1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying machines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,642,387, 2,259,358, 2,275,064, 2,502,257, 2,516,487, 2,620,205, 2,656,063, 3,051,353, 3,265,553, 3,343,485, 3,440,123, 3,501,365, 3,551,251, and 3,611,929 are made of record.
The invention comprises an applicator by which labels or the like can be applied to merchandise. The applicator includes at least one and preferably a plurality of wheels. Labels are advanced into label applying relationship with respect to the applicator. The wheels are mounted for independent rotational and independent resilient yielding movements. Specifically, each wheel has an annular rim which carries an O-ring having a high-coefficient of friction. A plurality of flexible resilient arms formed integrally with the rim are engaged with a mounting shaft. While the label is being applied, the arms deflect resiliently to allow the individual wheels to yield independently. This feature is particularly useful in applying labels to merchandise with irregular surfaces.